


outside consultation

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Copley needs help in understanding the dynamics of weary immortals.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	outside consultation

"Jesus," Copley says. He loosens his tie, no longer caring about formality. A nervous twitch in his hand lingers from the meeting he had yesterday. "Are they always like that?" 

Booker doesn't bother looking up from his book. He gestures for Copley to sit down on the stoop next to him. "Was it a plane this time?" He raised his sunglasses to the crown of his head. 

Copley drops his head into his hands. 

"Yeah, we've tried telling her about parachutes before. It didn't take." Booker closes his book. "How's the new kid handling everything?" 

Copley sighs. He can still see the way Freeman's eyes widen as she recounted their mission. Andy forgetting her parachute, learning that Nicky is more than just the 'nice one' when he took down two guards with a single sniper shot, Joe unveiling a cache of weapons that were conveniently nearby but had been forgotten for the last century. 

Booker scratches his chin. After some considerable thought, he puts the book down by his feet. The cover is faded and has the words Don Quixote stamped in gold. "It was a rough adjustment period for me," he admitted. "Even when it was just the three of them, but you'll get there eventually." He sounds half-hearted about it. 

_"She jumped out of a plane!"_

"Maybe you should try staying for dinner." Booker shrugs. "Play poker with Nicky. Ask Joe about his cubism phase." The corner of his mouth twitches. "Watch a documentary about Anne Boney with Andy." 

Copley takes a long moment to stare at him. 

Before standing to leave, he searches his coat pockets for a small parcel wrapped in wax paper. He hands it to Booker and watches as the immortal man unwraps it.

"Oh," says Booker. He holds the slice of baklava in his hands. He staring at it like it’s the Holy Grail itself. He blinks away some tears and he carefully wraps it back in the paper. "Tell them that I said...well, they already know..." 


End file.
